Disney High
by JelsaBacon4ever
Summary: Jackson Overland Frost (Jack Frost) has just moved to Los Angeles, California and is now attending Disney High School, where he finds drama at every turn. He meets Elsa Arendelle, who sweeps him off his feet (literally) and befriends a group of people, who are the school's friendliest gang. How will this turn out? (Yeah, I suck at summaries, but cut me some slack.)
1. Moving

_Moving_

_Jack POV_

"Moving?!" I scream. "We're moving?!"

My cousin winced.

"Um, yeah, we're moving." Before I can shout again, she bolts out of my room. I can hear her talking to my uncle.

"See! I knew he would act like this but _nooooo! You _think it's a good idea for me to tell him! Did you not hear the way he screamed at me?!"

I growl. We're moving. Me, my cousin, my uncle, and brother, are moving! Come on! You think I'm going to be cool with this?! I just want to scream. Which I did. Oh, how rude of me. My name's Jackson Overland Frost. But I like to be called Jack.

* * *

"Come on Jack! What's the big idea?!" I stare at him. "Just get out of the car!" I sigh and jump out.

"Go next door," My uncle commanded.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you to meet the neighbours! They are nice people!"

"Whatever whatever, I'm going."

I jog next door to meet the neighbours, and knock on the door. The person who answers it, surprised me. A girl with platinum blonde hair and pale skin opened the door.

"Hi, I'm J-Jack," I manage to get out. She was beautiful. She looked at me hesitantly.

"I'm Elsa," Maybe moving wasn't so bad...


	2. Prince Charming

**Thank you all who read and followed/favorited. Reviews help too. :)**

* * *

_Elsa POV_

"Sooooooo..." Jack drawls out. I cough.

"Are you new to the neighborhood?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, my family just moved into the house next door."

"Ah, do you want to come in?"

"Um, yeah sure," Wow this is awkward.

"Hold on for a moment, uh, you could sit on the couch if you want, I have to get my sister." I run upstairs and knock on the bathroom door.

"Anna!" I shout.

"Yes, Elsie?"

"Get out of the damn shower! We have a guest!" The water immediately stops.

"I'm coming!"

I jog downstairs to find Jack looking at some pictures on the wall.

"Sorry!" He apologized, blushing. I giggle.

"Don't worry about it! You know, you're cute when you blush," I immediately cover my mouth and my face gets hot.

Jack smirks and says,

"You're cute when you blush too." I get even redder. "Soo..." He draws out the 'o' sound.

"You wanna go out some time?" I laugh.

"We just met!" Jack blushes again. "Here we go! You're blushing again!" I sang.

Before the conversation goes on, Anna bounces downstairs.

"Hi! I'm Anna Arendelle! Who are you?" She asks cheerfully.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost," Jack pronounces proudfully. "And I am the knight in shining armour!" I laugh and say,

"Now that you've met Prince Charming here, I was about to get dinner started, would you like to stay?"

Anna gives him a puppy dog look.

"Please please please! I would like to get to know you better!" Jack sighs dramatically and looks up.

"Well, I dunno, I might stay, IF! Your sister agrees to go on a date with me," He looks at me suggestively. (Is that a word?)

I glance at Anna and now I find the puppy dog look is now directed at me. I sigh.

"Alright, if I must," I reply dramatically. Anna and Jack shout in victory.

"BUT!" I say loudly. Their jumping stops. "On one condition, Jack has to do everything, and ie mean EVERYTHING! for me." Jack shrugs.

"Okay, come on your majesty, dinner, awaits." I smile at his humor.

"Let us go, Prince Charming," And here comes the rollercoaster...


	3. Drooling

_Jack POV_

**The Next Day**

I walked out of my house and to next door to the Arendelle household. I promised Anna and Elsa that I would pick them up today.

I raised my knuckle to knock, but before I even touched the door, it opened quickly.

"Hey Jack! Elsa's upstairs getting ready. You can come in and eat breakfast if you want," Anna spoke quickly.

"Ah n-," I was about to decline, but Anna begged.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! We have pancakes and bacon!" I smiled.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Anna! Jack! I'm coming down!" I didn't really understand why she needed an announcement, but now I realize. Elsa had a huge staircase, right? Well, when she came down, she slide on the railing and she came in super fast!

"Whew! That was a rush! Hey Jack, close your mouth, you'll catch flies," She giggled. Elsa was right, my mouth was open wide.

Even though we had uniforms, Elsa had made it look beautiful. She had her platinum blonde hair in a messy ponytail. Her gray vest was tight on her form, she had a white long sleeved shirt, and her blue skirt was short, not too short, but not too long. She wore knee-high socks and black vans. I was literally, **drooling.**

"Sorry, you're, just, stunning!" I said, blushing. Elsa laughed.

"You're blushing again!" She sang, recalling our conversation yesterday.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I need you all know that I won't update until Monday! Sorry again! Remember! Reviews are appreciated! :)**


End file.
